A Future that Burns
by DreamWeaver2121
Summary: The future is on fire, everyone is dead, and Lucy only has one chance to change this nightmare before she becomes a victim as well. One-shot.


In a world doused in flames the stench of sulfur followed a familiar blond head as she raced through the rubble of their once beautiful city. The demon chasing her gaining distance with every passing moment and she cursed that she'd never been able to run faster.

The demon E.N.D had a malicious smirk on his twisted features as he followed the only thing he desired more than watching the world burn. Spending centuries trapped inside the body of a human with dragon traits was bound to leave some imprint on the demon's psyche, giving him the desire to claim the mate of his human/dragon counterpart. It would be irritating if it wasn't so damned amusing to watch her scurry like a cornered rabbit.

The blond woman ran, pushing herself faster than she ever had before, the faces of her fallen comrades flashing through before her eyes and giving her that extra push she needed to make the mad dash towards their one salvation. She only had one shot at changing this retched future. As she ran towards the arch in the distance the light beneath it started to pulse, giving the woman a feeling of hope that she hadn't had in this lifetime. The light enveloped her as the demon closed in, that same retched smile on his face as he made to follow her. "oh, little Lucy. I always did love the hunt." He rasped as he too was enveloped by the light.

20 years in the past at the fairytale guild hall, a shimmering explosion of golden light appeared in the middle of the room as a woman burst through landing in a crouched position, her waistcoat billowing around her thighs as she stood up. The familiar blond hair piled high on her head and her keys handing from her waist. The mages stared in awe as Lucy stood before them, older and harsher, with a new kind of power radiating from her.

Her brown eyes made contact with the people from her past, friends who were long dead in her time, killed by the very being she ran from and allowed herself a moment of joy before she whirled around and watched as her husband emerged from the same light she had.

The room stood still as the two intruders stared each other down, brown eyes full of fury clashing with eyes the color of pitch that burned with hell fire. The New Natsu stood taller and broader than the one of their time, with markings of the darkest ink spreading up his arms and bare chest in spirals marking him as a demon of Zeref.

The mages of fairy tale knew instantly that this was not their friend they loved so dearly, and looking between their Natsu and the demon who had appeared they instantly went on alert, weapons drawn and magic pulsing through the air as the guild took their stand against this new evil.

Letting his eyes drift from his wayward mate, E.N.D appraised his human's former family. Remembering what it was like fighting against them, to feel their blood run in rivulets down his hands and he crushed them all, before his eyes settled on the younger version of the blond he'd been chasing.

"Were you getting tired of being chained to our bed alone, sweet Lucy," He mocked. "I suppose I could always take this one, too. Teach her all the things she doesn't know yet." The demon's eyes trailed lecherously down the young Lucy's body as he grazed his tongue against his fang. The heat in his eyes gave way to laughter as his human counterpart in this time stepped forward, hands in flames as he blocked the young Lucy from the demon's view.

That was all the instigation needed as the rest of the guild stepped forward ready to face this new threat. A sword cut through the air as the scarlet re-quip mage advanced with the deadly accuracy that had made lesser men fall to their knees in fear, only for the demon to easily block her rapid attacks and catch her by the throat. Easily disarming the witch before discarding her against the wall in an epic display of demonic hell fire. The flames catching on the wood of the building and licking up the walls.

The room lost its breath as the Titania was so easily put out of commission by this new foe, in the wake of her attack a blast of heavenly body magic hit the demon square in the chest, followed by rapid successions of immense light from the angry lover of the scarlet mage. Icy blasts from the ice make wizard following closely behind as the building burned around them. The heat stifling as the demon laughed in the face of his opposition. In the wake of the distraction, future Lucy made her way towards the pinkette who was still guarding her younger self only to be thrown back against the wall by a blast of blistering fire from the demon, "Do you think I'll be so easily distracted to let you kill my weaker human body?" the demon scoffed, "And here I thought you were the smart one between us."

Lucy groaned as she got back to her feet, having not been able to deflect all of the attack, blood running down her arm as she called forth her whip. "You will die today demon!" She screamed as her whip made contact, leaving a slight trail of blood across the chest of the man. The bodies of the ice wizard and the former Zeref fanatic discarded against the wall in bloody heaps.

"You can't hurt your own husband, Lucy." He tisked, advancing on the blond with the cool calculation of a predator.

"You are not my husband," She seethed, sending another lash his way. The end was caught around his for arm, yanking her toward E.N.D. as he growled down at her.

"I own you, body and soul." The fire in his eyes turning to rage at her insolence.

She hissed back at him as his hand wrapped around her throat, dangling in his grasp, "Natsu owns me, body and soul. You're just a cheap imitation of the man he was." And with a sharp kick to the demon's chest focusing the power of Loke, she sent him backwards with an explosion of light before dropping to the ground and resuming her chase towards the younger Natsu who had not yet been taken over by the demon residing inside of him.

Cracks of lightning began to rain down in the guild hall as the roof caved in from the fire consuming the building and Laxus stepped forward, "It looks like you finally pose a real challenge, Natsu. Don't know what the fuck all this is about but I'm going to enjoy pounding your ass into the ground."

E.N.D's vicious smirk grew as he squared off against the lightning dragon slayer, the iron dragon slayer coming to his aid as Mira joined the fight. Not giving the demon much time to retaliate, the three worked in tandem to defeat their opponent. Debris from the fire and broken pieces from the guild scattered around them as the demon deflected blow after blow. The takeover mage being the first to go down as he used her to shield against the on slot of lighting.

Within seconds, they had been tossed to the side like rag dolls under the might of the demon king, and he once again advanced on his wayward mate who was leading him deeper into the guild. Fighting him off as best she can while trying to find the fire dragon slayer of this time who seemed to have been hidden by his blond counterpart. She wasn't sure how long the young Lucy would be able to hide the young Natsu before the reckless boy attempted to join the fight, she just hoped she had a chance to right this wrong before the demon after her had a chance to end her existence.

E.N.D. caught up to his wayward blond and threw her against the wall, picking up the crumpled body and pinning her to his chest. As the shadows started to creep up to them as he prepared to make his escape with his captive, three things happened. The Lucy in his arms began to smile, the human Natsu came crashing through the wall with a well-placed dragon roar that had the demon being thrown away from his captive, and said captive shoved her hand through the chest of the human Natsu.

Time stood still as the shrill screams of the people around them pierced the air, and the demon roared as he felt himself weakening. E.N.D. watched as blood gushed from the wound of the human meat bag as the blond stellar mage's eyes began to glow golden.

"You stupid whore!" He screamed. "What are you doing! Stop this!"

Lucy ignored the commotion around her as demonic runes began to swirl in her vision, the poison of the writing seeping into her skin as she changed the words that kept the demon locked within the boy.

The black marks started to fade from the Demon as E.N.D. was being erased from the very carcass he inhabited. The blond never stopped, even as her younger self screamed in agony as her friend bleed out. Not stopping when the poison rushed through her body with every beat of her broken heart. Not stopping when her younger self grasped recklessly at her arm hysterically trying to pull the appendage from the cavern of her friend. Blood blossomed in the chest of E.N.D. as the damage she inflicted on his human was inflicted on his body as well.

In an epic burst of shimmering stardust, the older blond released the dragon slayer and as he slumped to the ground she made her way back over to her demon lover, the poison blackening her arm and the veins it pumped through. He coughed up blood as she settled his head on her lap, watching as the demon marks continued to fade, "You conniving little bitch." He rasped. "what good does killing the boy do. You still don't have your precious Natsu."

Her worn and angelic face turned into a smile as she stroked his hair, "You never were the bright one between the two of us. You needed to be stopped, but I had no intentions of letting HIM go. I said before, Natsu owns me. Body and soul, and you are just an unwelcomed guest. So, I re-wrote the story, cutting the demon out completely. I never had any intention of killing him, and I didn't. I just killed you."

As the pitch-black eyes of the demon faded into the brilliant emerald green of her dragon, the wound in the young boy started to stitch itself back together as the younger blond sobbed on his chest. And when his chest filled with air once again, his eyes opened and his blond companion squealed before throwing herself at him. Dizzy from the blood loss, he held her close as he watched the older versions of themselves start to fade into stardust as their timeline was erased and he realized once again that Lucy had re-written history just to save her family.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **This was just an idea I'd had running through my brain the last couple of weeks and I figured I'd write it down.**

 **I'm kind of in love with the idea that evil Natsu would still want Lucy, even if he's incapable of love I think he would still feel the need to have her by his side. I also see him as more sexually deviant and sadistic in his destruction.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **~Dream**


End file.
